Map30 is an anti-HIV and anti-tumor multi-functional protein extracted from the matured fruits and seeds of Momordica charantia (bitter melon). In order to understand its functionality at the molecular level, we have undertaken to determine its three dimensional solution structure. Although the size of the protein, 30kDa., makes this a formidable task, we have obtained more than 95% of 1H/13C/15N chemical shift assignments, ca. 350 angle restraints and nearly 2000 NOEs which have enabled us to determine the protein's secondary structure. The focus of the work has now shifted to determining additional NOEs in an iterative fashion in conjunction with X-PLOR structure calculations to determine the three dimensional structure of the protein.